


Italian wine

by kingdomnowcontained



Category: Gay - Fandom, Phan, amazingphil/danisnotonfire - Fandom, dan howell/phil lester - Fandom, danisnotonfire/amazingphil - Fandom, fantastic foursome - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomnowcontained/pseuds/kingdomnowcontained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan goes to Italy for the millionth time, he doesn't expect to meet- and fuck- the boy of his dreams. *DAN'S POV*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Italian wine

“Italy”, I sighed, staring out the tour bus window. Italy was literally the most gorgeous place on earth, especially in October, when the golden leaves were falling from the trees and the wind blew the delectable smell of herbs and spices along the historic alleyways.  
I was, admittedly, quite a frequent visitor, I knew the scenic city of Rome all too well.  
I hopped out of the bus the next stop, I didn't really need much of a tour anyways, the tour, believe it or not was much cheaper than a taxi. I was turning to leave the monument, when I saw a pale figure coming towards me. I spun around, almost causing the boy to bump into me.  
"Uhm…hi?", I said, awkwardly, taking in the tall boy's shocking blue eyes and gorgeous ebony hair, which, to be honest, looked pretty similar to mine.  
"You speak English?", he asked, radiating innocence. He had a British accent as well.  
"Yep", I smiled at him, still slightly unsure of his intentions.  
"Oh thank god, so, um, basically, I've been walking around the city all day and seem to have forgotten where exactly my hotel is. No one here knows English and I'm not what you would call fluent in Italian"  
"Oh yeah sure, uhm, where are you staying?", I asked, he seemed to be nice, plus the gypsies here didn't know English nearly as well as he did. Basically, he didn't seem like he'd be one to mug me.  
On my previous trips to Italy I'd fallen for gypsies plots, allowing them to lead me into rather shady parts of the city, before, say stealing my wallet, or, in one horrible case, my clothes. I'd kind of taught myself not to trust most people round here.  
This poor boy really had no idea what was going on and to be honest, he was adorable. He fumbled with his back pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper, "Ummm… looks like I'm staying at the Westin near Villa Adriana", he looked up as to question my knowledge of the place with his huge puppy dog eyes.  
I cracked a huge smile. "I'm staying there too!". I was actually fairly exited, this boy seemed like a great person, who knew, maybe he was even gay, if it was my lucky trip, that is.  
He beamed right back at me. "You're joking!"  
My smile grew, "No, sir"  
"Great, shall we then?", he motioned his head in the completely wrong direction, causing a small giggle to escape my lips.  
"What why are you laughing", he frowned a bit.  
"Wrong way, silly", I laughed. "I'm Dan, by the way".  
"Well which way then", he threw his arms up in the air dramatically, "will we ever find our way home?".  
This caused me to laugh even harder. "This way", I motioned, between laughs.  
We were silent for a couple minutes before an awestruck Phil spoke up, "You seem to know this place really well", he was looking around at all the gorgeous, colorful buildings with wonder.  
"Well", I shrugged, "Frequent visitor".  
"Oh?", how do you manage to afford that? This place isn't cheap", he asked, eyes now on a talented street performer.  
"I really don't know", I said. Now that i thought about it, I actually didn't. I had a youtube channel, which paid me, but not that much and babysat on the side, but those were the only things I did to make money.  
"Well what do you do?", the boy asked, he was finally looking at me.  
"Youtube…?", I said, making it sound a hell of a lot more like a question.  
"Really?", he asked, lighting up all over again, "So do I! My users AmazingPhil!".  
So it looked like his name was Phil. "Yeah mines Danisnotonfire, this city does make excellent footage for vlogs, by the way".  
He nodded enthusiastically before looking over at a big building behind me, "I think thats it", he pointed out.  
"Yepp, looks like it", I said, slightly disappointed my chat with Phil was coming to an end.  
"I'm room 1304", Phil smiled, "You should come by after you get checked in", he said with a shy smile.  
"Sure", i tried not to nod my head to vigorously.  
"Bye bye, Dan", he said before heading towards the elevators.  
"Bye, Phil", I called after him. Grateful he hadn't caught the blush that spread over my face as I heard his say my name.  
Looked like I was developing a crush. Great.

 

***  
After getting myself checked in, I basically raced to Phil's room. The half hour I'd spent on my own suddenly felt like a fricking month. I tended to have this problem, I'd grow attached to someone WAY to quickly. Phil was very rapidly becoming my new pleasure inducing drug of choice and I was already hooked. I rolled my eyes at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I was blowing this way out of proportion and I knew it.  
To my luck, Phil turned out to be only two floors above me, so that saved me about three extra hours of getting lost. I found his room with relative ease and raised my hand to knock on the door, when I began to wonder whether I was being too…clingy, I mean, I'd just met the boy for Christ's sakes. I began to pace nervously back and forth outside Phil's door. 'Well, I mean he did ask you to come over-', Phil swung the door open as I was passing by for the about 150th time, "Dan!", he smiled that intoxicating boyish smile at me, "Come on in, I was wondering what was taking you so long!"  
I inwardly sighed in relief, he hadn't noticed me all this time, also, he'd been waiting for me. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.  
"So where's your room?", he asked, turning to lead me into his room.  
"Uh, like, 1052", I stuttered. "Your room's so much nicer though", I said, looking around at the majestic painting of fat, naked babies which covered almost the entire left wall.  
"Yeah, I rented a suite by mistake, its much too grand for me, I mean, look at that darn painting", he gestured to the painting I'd noticed moments before, "who am I, the Queen?"  
I snorted (attractively).  
"So Daniel", he said plopping down on the extremely posh looking double-king and patting the spot next to him, "tell me a little bit about yourself", to which I kindly obliged, sitting as close to him as heterosexually possible.  
"What do you wanna know", I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I don't know, you just seem interesting"  
"Sadly, you're incorrect"  
He pouted, "C'mon, theres gotta be something. Lets start with something boring. Where in the UK are you from?"  
"Well I live in Manchester…"  
"Cool, now ask me something"  
"Ugh, hum, where are you from", I stumbled with my words, having a hard time thinking with his eyes fixed on mine.  
"Up North", he seemed to smile with every sentence.  
"Hmmm…lets see", said looking away, hoping that not looking directly into his lovable face would help somewhat in the process in of coming up with an intelligent question.  
I failed. Miserably. "How old are you?"  
"26. My turn", he bounced a little on the bed, he was having so much fun already. i couldn't help but let a small smile touch my lips. "Let us see, favorite animal"  
He was actually excited to hear my lame answers. Phil was currently giving me more attention than I remembered receiving in my entire life. I grinned, thinking of my obsession with. "LLAMAS!", I exclaimed, i was starting to loose my cool and collected demeanor, I was starting to act like myself.  
Before we knew it, it was 8, "Why don't we order up a bottle or two of wine and some food, I hear both are amazing here"  
I widened my eyes and told him to get a couple bottles of red wine and some cheese and crackers. "Trust me on this one, alright"  
Once the food came- which was fairly quickly, we sat in silence enjoying the heavenly food and drink.  
In fact neither of us spoke until we were about half way through our fifth glasses of wine, "Hey", I poked Phil, who was still sitting next to me on the bed, on which we had somehow not managed to spill anything on.  
"Hm?", Phil looked up from his glass, okay, no, he was only on his second and seemed to hold his drinks a lot better than I did.  
I smiled at him loosely, "Lets play 'never have I ever'"  
He laughed, "Dan, I don't think I've played that since I was, like, 10"  
"You know you wanna"  
He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine", with an amused smirk.  
"K", I started, "I'm first, and the thing you have to do is take a gulp of wine. And no more crackers"  
"Sure", he was clearly amused.  
"Never have I ever", I sighed a little, I was too drunk for this shit, "gotten a hard-on from a girl"  
Phil gave me a questioning look whilst taking a swig from his newly filled glass of wine.  
"I'm gay", I said with casualty that I knew would be surprised of in the morning.  
"Ah"  
"Your turn"  
"Never have I ever disrespected my mum", he announced, clearly proud of himself.  
"I see you like to live on the wild side", I said, through a mouthful of wine. "Never have I ever", I stroked my chin, "Actually read a book for an assignment"  
"I'm not surprised", Phil said, with a playful smirk.  
"HEY!", I exclaimed, softly smacking his shoulder.  
It only took a couple more rounds for the alcohol to get to Phil.  
"Never have I ever", he sputtered, "kissed a boy"  
By this time, I'd basically crossed the line between drunk and shit-faced, being this much of a lightweight was very rarely an advantage, so that was basically all it took for me to decide to pursue Phil. 

Considering how close we were now sitting, all I needed to do was move my head a little before pressing my wine stained lips to his. I sucked on his bottom lip, enjoying the smooth bitter taste the alcohol had left behind.  
It took a moment, but eventually, Phil's left hand raised to touch my smooth jawline. A tiny moan escaped his lips before I pulled away, enjoying the absolutely shocked look on his face. "Drink up", I muttered, still only 2 inches away from his face. I grabbed the glass and rose it to his lips, never breaking our eye contact, even as he drank. I set down the glass on the table next to me and pressed my lips to his, more ambitious this time, I slid him down on the bed, so I was hovering over him.  
My tongue flicked at this lips, begging for entrance, to which he quickly obliged, tangling his hands in my hair, I could feel his cock hardening against mine as our tongues explored each others mouthes with passion, the once almost resistant Phil, was fully into in now, clearly enjoying this almost more than I was.  
My swollen lips broke from his to tug off both of our shirts. I pressed my lips to his jaw, slowly leaving a trail of kisses down his neck before finding his sweet spot and sucking and biting it softly. He moaned, wrapping this legs around my hips and bucking his rock hard shaft against mine, causing me to moan a bit as well. Still, creating my hicky, I slid my hand downwards and began to palm him through his skinny jeans, grinning with satisfaction as i felt his dick twitch under my touch.  
"For God's sake, Dan, what are you waiting for", he moaned needfully.  
I sighed and began to continue my trail of kisses, stopping at his waist band to unbutton his jeans and pull them down along with his boxers, allowing his impressive 7 inches to spring free. I gingerly swirled my tongue across his slit, earning a "Fuck", from Phil, who had flushed an unholy red.  
Starting from the base, I dragged my tongue up his dick as slowly as I could, enjoying the way he was squirming. I then began at the tip, taking more and more of him into my mouth until it was almost all in, and wrapping my hand around the rest of it before quickening my pace.  
"Dan, Dan, oh my god, Dan, shit", he said, "Fa-faster, unf", he moved his hips up and down impatiently.  
He was starting to swell up, I could tell he was going to come very soon.  
I quickened my pace even more, hollowing my cheeks in the process. He tugged my hair roughly, and with one final buck of the hips, spilled into my mouth, spewing a train of profanities along with my name.  
The way he said my name was such a turn on, I couldn't keep my painfully hard erection in my pants any longer. "On your knees, now", I ordered, my voice thick with arousal. I quickly undid my belt and slid my hand into my pants, starting to jack myself off furiously.  
Once he looked like he was ready, I practically ripped my pants off and spit in my hand, before slathering it all over my dick. I positioned myself at his entrance and slowly slid my tip in, causing a small squeak to escape Phils lips. God, was he tight.  
"Tell me when you're ready", I said between pants.  
He nodded, "You can keep going", he said, sounding extremely strained. To be honest, I could have cared less. I was just so hard it literally hurt.  
I slid the rest of myself in, waiting for Phil to tell me when to stop.  
"AGH", he screamed with immense pleasure, "THERE, DAN, OHHHHHH!"  
I took it I'd finally hit his prostate, I took this as an ok to begin slamming myself into his tight entrance, causing us both to scream euphorically each and every time, I could feel the most satisfying orgasm coming on, along with that amazing tightness in the pit of my stomach.  
"Phil", I Groaned, "I think I'm gonna, I'm gonna, FUCK, PHIL", I shouted, as I came with great force into Phil, my knees shaking and my heart beating faster than ever.  
Just as the words escaped my mouth, I felt Phil tighten up as well and throw his head back, I reached my hand around an squeezed his own pulsing cock, pumping, helping his ride out his own high. "D-D-DAN, SH-SHIT"  
When we had both ridden out our highs, I rolled off him and wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling his close to me before we both drifted into a soundless sleep.


End file.
